1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety and arming unit for a spinning projectile fuze, which includes a spring loaded bolt that is capable of being moved as a function of centrifugal force.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A safety and arming unit such as this is known from DE 41 19 337 A1 in order to ensure, in addition, a second arming criterion, which is dependent on the spin in free flight after the projectile has been launched. This safety device has a bolt which is installed parallel to the longitudinal and rotation axis of the spinning projectile, to which a fuze is fitted coaxially. By virtue of its installation characteristics, the bolt cannot only be moved axially against a restoring spring force by virtue of the firing acceleration, but can also be moved at an angle to the bolt axis by virtue of the centrifugal force of the projectile spin. If the centrifugal force does not occur to an adequate extent after the firing acceleration has decayed, the bolt is not pivoted as far as an armed locked position, but is moved back to its orientation parallel to the axis, over ramps, under the influence of the spring, and is moved back to the safe position, in which it once again blocks a previously mechanically released arming rotor. This results in the projectile becoming a live misfire, which, however, should be avoided, because of the possibility of collateral damage. A further disadvantage is that a safety bolt which can be moved and pivoted in this way is in any case difficult to integrate in a modern in-line faze device with secondary explosive which can be initiated electrically, for example via an EFI detonator.
Against the background of these circumstances, the invention is based on the technical problem of designing a safety and arming unit of this generic type for an electrical in-line firing circuit and at the same time opening up as far as possible functional optimization such that lateral accelerations which occur only temporarily do not in their own right lead to blocking of an arming process which occurs only after this as a function of the spin.